Toward Forever
by ScarlettPenn
Summary: It has been 10 Years Since Naraku was defeated. Now The bond and adventures that bound those fateful friends together is unleashed once more!


In the outskirts of a village stands an old worn miko, with a patch on her left eye.

" It has been ten years since the demon Naraku was defeated. 60 years before that, the villain Onigumo yearned for my older sister Kikyo who was the guardian for the sacred jewel of four souls. Onigumo let the body of other demons devour his soul in order to become the demon, Naraku . Naraku then pitied My sister Kikyo against the half-demon InuYasha. This sealed their fate, InuYasha was bound to the sacred tree while Kikyo perished along with the Shikon Jewel. 50 Years passed when a strange girl who had a strong resemblance to my sister Kikyo emerged from the bone eater`s well. She then freed InuYasha from the Sacred Tree and unknowingly carried the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls. Fate again intervened when Kagome, shot an arrow at a bird carrying the Jewel and thus shattering it into pieces. The two then started on a journey to recover the shards, making friends along the way. Shippo a fox demon, Miroku a vivacious monk, and Sango a demon exterminator who along with her pet Kirrara make an unstoppable pair. In there journey they encountered obstacles and formidable foes who not only made them stronger but closer as well. My sister, Kikyo was once again brought to this earth by the Demon Ursue who resurrected her with clay and soil from her grave. In the end she was saved, and I believe her soul now rests in peace. The comrades who were forsaken by Naraku gathered and defeated him. However their fate was still connected to the Shikon Jewel. Kagome was abducted by the will of the Shikon Jewel in hopes of entrapping her soul within the jewel in order to wage battle with the demons still alive inside the Sacred Jewel. However InuYasha, rescued her, and after Kagome made the right wish th Shikone Jewel disappeared forever. Miroku and Sango were wed and have reproduced 5 children since then, InuYasha and Kagome were separated for three years, but she reappeared 8 years ago, and they too were wed by myself and have a little one of there own. As for myself, I have become an old women. Luckily I still have young Rin by my side to care for me….Just a while longer."

"Kaede" called out Rin.

"Rin!" she responded, " Where have you been?" " I have been wondering where you were, what is that you are holding"?

Rin is holding a small blue box. She Is taller than she once was. She has grown into a beautiful young woman.

" Ummm.."

" Did Lord Sesshomaru bring you something yet again?" asked Kaede

" Yes." She said " " It's a comb for my hair"

" I see...You do need something to comb those long dark hairs of yours". Said Kaede

" Lets go home, its going to be dark soon and we need I need my rest". Said Kaede

" Oh. Are you feeling Ill Kaede?" asked Rin worryingly

" No. But any old persons need there rest. Besides aren't we supposed to go help Sango with her kids?"

Rin Chuckles

" Yes!" "Lets go Kaede".

They walk to there hut but a young hal-demon with long gray hair await them outside their hut.

"InuYasha?" said Kaede " What are you doing lurking around here at this hour? You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

" Stop whining Kaede" " Im looking for Izayoi have you seen her?"

" Your daughter Izayoi is missing?" asked Kaede

" Are you sure she isn't with Kagome?" asked Rin

" No, Kagome is the one who noticed she wasn`t home and she`s not at Sango and Miroku`s either!" said InuYasha

" _Where could she be?"_ he thought

" No Need to worry unnecessarily InuYasha" said Kaede " Izayoi should be fine, she is strong and smart and wont get into any unnecessary trouble" assured Kaede

"_Still", she thought. "With the number of enemies InuYasha and Kagome have made throughout the years…"_

" Have you checked near the Bone Eaters Well?" asked Rin

" Huh? No. Why Would She Be There. Hmph!" mumbled InuYasha

He jumped up and began running in the direction of the forest.

" _I hope she`s okay."_ thought Rin

" Izayoi!"

" Izayoi!" yelled out InuYasha

"_Damnit!"_ He thought. _"wondering off into the village is one thing, but this time she has definitely gone too far! Where could she be?"_

" _Her Scent?" " And The Smell of another Demon!"_

"IZAYOI!" he yelled in anguish.


End file.
